The path we take
by Serinay Kawasaki
Summary: Her soul purpose was to destroy him but when the two enimies finally come face to face will something more transpire...
1. Prologue: Enimies of the same star

Prologue: Enemies of the same Star

The cool, crisp autumn air stirred the weeping willow branches back and forth. Their hypnotic sway seemed to match that of the evening's mood, which was peaceful and content at the time. Rushing water from the stream that flowed through the Western Land forest created a soft, relaxing melody that even the most annoyed creature on the earth would have to give in to it's alluring lullaby. Golden bright lights illuminated off of the fireflies as they danced around the stream's bank. The fireflies gave off the illusion of being bright stars that seemed to be plucked right out of the night sky and placed here on earth.

Golden yellow eyes scanned over this tranquil area and the rest of the land, which rightfully belonged to them by inheritance. The young youkai lord stood in his all glory under the full moon, which had situated itself, high in the night sky for the time being. He breathed in the night's fresh forest scent and continued to gaze out into his land; the land, which he had worked so very hard to maintain balance and order to.

However, nevertheless Sesshomaru till could not think of a plan to keep the humans under control whose homes dwelled on his land. Lately many of the villagers had begun riots and even concocted plans to his demise. Word had reached his sensitive ears that one village had gone so far as to train a child born from a well known family of priests whose soul purpose was to destroy him. But the youkai lord saw this human priest or priestess as no threat. So instead of killing this so called _chosen one_, Sesshomaru had decided to spare the child's life and let the villagers entertain the idea that this mere mortal could bring his long rein over the Western Lands to an end.

Even thought of the idea of a human destroying the youkai lord brought on much amusement. At this thought Sesshomaru lightly chuckled to himself.

__

_As if THAT would ever be brought to past_ the youkai lord thought.

But for now his thoughts drifted away from the matter as the serine sounds of the rushing water clouded his thoughts once more. He watched the young human child, Rin play along the stream's bank among the fireflies as Jaken sat on a nearby rock holding his staff with his eyes closed in content. The youkai lord sighed in content also as he lifted his head to the night sky. The autumn wind blew his beautiful sliver mane in the air as his eyes focused in on a brightly glowing star that shinned from the heavens above. Sesshomaru's golden yellow eyes squinted in a small flash of confusion. The star that seemed to glow the most out of all the other stars that were in the heavens was standing all-alone. There were no other stars near it to keep it company. Not even a star companion was seen next to the brightly shinning star.

__

_No it was all-alone; Just like me _the youkai lord thought.

Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of that foolish idea Sesshomaru sighed heavily with his eyes still on the lonely star.

****

****

****

**Nighttime at the village**

The village streets were quiet this autumn night. Usually during the day the streets would be filled with the laughter of children as the other villagers would conversate amongst themselves. They were either discussing trading or gossiping to one another. But when night fell the village itself seemed to go into a deep sleep until the dawn broke. All was quiet this night. Mothers and fathers were putting their children to sleep with bedtime stories of great heroes before their time and of marvelous adventures that awaited for them beyond the village's boundaries. However even though the village itself was fast asleep the outskirts of the village buzzed with noise and excitement from the nocturnal creatures that dwelled in the forest. Yet, there was one villager who was not fast asleep in the safely of their warm sheets; the priestess of the village.

She wondered around the outskirts of the sleeping village allowing the autumn wind to blow her creamed colored kimono and tussle her waist length auburn hair. Her icy blue eyes scanned over the area as she approached a clearing in the forest. This is the same clearing in which her childhood memories were conceived and she also began her training.

__

_Ah, yes... training_ the young priestess thought back to her childhood when she would spend countless hours of training on these grounds.

Yet, this place had always brought a sense of tranquility to her ever so troubled spirit. Whenever she needed to get away from the village and all its troubles she would come here. It was just something about the sound of the running water from the stream and the way the weeping willow branches would dance in the wind. This was the only place where she could find true peace with herself. The beautiful priestess sat down gently under one of the weeping willows. For so long she had wanted to leave the village. There was so much more of this world that she wanted see but obligations to the village had stripped her of that dream. She had to protect the village from all the youkai that threatened its demise and even more so she till had her _mission_ to complete.

The mission, which was given to her at birth and was hers alone to carry out. Her family had appointed her the task of destroying the youkai lord who ruled over the Western Lands and her village as well. She had trained all her life for that fateful day to come and now that her training was complete and she had become of rightful age the village agreed that now would be the perfect time to send her on her way to complete her task.

The young priestess sighed heavily has the wind picked up again and tossed her auburn mane to the side. The cool wind created goose bumps on her caramel skin. Lifting her head toward the sky the priestess gazed up into the heavens. There was a beautiful shinning star that seemed to light up the night all on its own.

__

_Such a beautiful star_ the young priestess thought but then something odd caught the priestess's eye.

The star shinned brightly of course but it was all alone.

__

_Reminds me of myself_ the young woman thought.

Sighing once more the priestess closed her eyes at that exact moment far from the village Sesshomaru did the same thing. The last thing both the youkai lord and young priestess saw that night was that lonely little star.


	2. Killing two birds with one stone:part 1

Chapter one: Killing two birds with one stone: part 1

The morning sun rose painting streaks of yellow, blue, and pink across the sky. A light autumn wind blew while sending the white cotton clouds over the earth. Today was full of life as the birds talked amongst themselves outside of Sesshomaru's window. The sunlight silently crept its way through the youkai lord's window until it gently spread across his porcelain skin. No longer to withstand the sun shinning down in his face Sesshomaru opened his yellow eyes. They seemed to give off an eerie glow that was both enchanting and unhallowed at the same time.

After coming in from last night the youkai lord had put the human child to bed and retreated to his quarters to sleep as well. Now it was a beautiful morning and today was also the day Sesshomaru decided to seek out his half brother Inuyasha. Just the thought of that hanyou's name made the young youkai lord growl lightly.

__

_Stupid half-breed_ thought Sesshomaru as he sat up in bed.

__

_Why my father left the Tetsusaiga to the incompetent fool I will never understand. I would put the Tetsusaiga to much better use then that hanyou_ Sesshomaru sneered.

Before he could think of any other thoughts that would frustrate him farther the human child, Rin made her appearance. Sesshomaru was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear her come in.

"Sesshomaru-sama!", she cried excitedly.

The youkai lord put his hands to his sensitive ears as her words still rang through his head.

"Rin there's no need to yell. Now what is it that you want?", he stated calmly to the child.

Rin made her way over to Sesshomaru's bedside, her feet patting lightly across the floor as her light pink nightgown flowed freely.

"Rin wants breakfast Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama make breakfast for Rin-chan?" the child asked smiling into his face.

The youkai lord sighed while looking down at the little girl. Ever since Rin had begun her travels with him things had become a little "difficult" so to say the least. Taking care a human child was much more harder then Sesshomaru had expected. You had dress them, feed them, clothe them, and teach them. All the things that Sesshomaru had servants do for him during his childhood and now that had finally come back to hunt him. However the small child did provide comfort for him whenever he was going through a hard time. He supposed it wasn't all that bad having her around.

"Rin, why didn't you just have Jaken make you breakfast?", the youkai replied with just a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The child scrunched up her face in a look of pure discus that even Sesshomaru had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Jaken's food is not very tasty Sesshomaru-sama. Not very tasty at all", she said in an almost serious tone.

Allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips Sesshomaru pulled himself from the comfort of his bed.

"Well then let's go get you something to eat", he said heading toward the large cheery wood door that led to the hallway. Rin ran out the door and followed her Sesshomaru-sama down the hallway.

_****_

_**Morning time at the village **_

The autumn wind blew through the willow wood trees in the forest. The sun that was now making its way high in the sky shinned through the openings in the Western Land forest. Underneath one of the weeping willow trees laid the beautiful priestess. Her tree bark colored hair blew lightly as the wind blew. Her caramel skin gave off a silky glow as the sun reflected off of it. Opening her icy blue she took in her surroundings.

__

_Oh, no_ she thought _I must have fell asleep. _

Standing up from the forest floor the young priestess begun to head for the village. The kimono she had on the other night was covered with leaves and specks of dirt of being out in the forest all night long. Walking on a path that lay down before her she dusted off her kimono. Up in the distance she could see her village. The villagers were already up and about. Some were walking the village streets as others were exiting the village to begin a journey a somewhere. How she wished she too could leave the village just for a few days so she could travel beyond the place she had come to call home.

The laughter of children playing could be heard as she approached the village gates.

"Priestess Serinay! Priestess Serinay!", the children called as they saw her approach the village gate.

Serinay smiled warmly as they gathered around her.

"Priestess Serinay did you fall asleep in the forest again?", a little girl named Remy questioned.

"Uh... ummm..."

"Children don't bother the priestess with your silly questions", an old woman said approaching Serinay and the children.

"Good morning old woman", Serinay joked as she greeted the woman whom was known as Shori.

Shori had been Serinay's caretaker ever since she was born. Shori had always been there whenever Serinay needed to confide in someone. She was like a grandmother to the young priestess.

"Ha, I'm NOT old. And besides, these old bones mine work just fine thank you", Shori replied.

Serinay chuckled lightly and by then the children had continued with the game they had been playing.

"You'll never change will you, you old hag", Serinay joked.

"Of course not!", Shori protested, "I'm to old to change remember?", she replied in a teasing manner.

Soon both were laughing. But soon Shori's facial expression went from one of amusement to seriousness in less then half a minute flat. Serinay noticed this right away.

"Shori what troubles you?", the young priestess asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing except for the fact that those village idiots have decided to send you on your journey to soon", she replied referring to the village elders.

Serinay sighed in relief. She thought that it was something more serious then that. The young priestess looked down at the old woman. Worry was written all over her wrinkled face.

"Shori if you're about something happening to me I'll be fine; really", she said trying her best to ease Shori's mind.

"My whole life I've been training for this day to come and you know that it was mother's dying wish that I complete this task. If I don't then demons will continue to raid our village", the priestess stated.

Shori looked into Serinay's eyes. The old woman could see the determination in them.

"Just promise me that you will return to us in one piece and not pieces", she said turning to take her leave.

Serinay watched as Shori walked down the village streets.

__

_Poor Shori. She's worried about me, but I'll be just fine. Whatever this tai-youkai can dish out I can handle it _the priestess thought.

Sighing heavily Serinay made her way to her home so she could freshen up a bit after spending the night in the forest.

_****_

_**Later that afternoon **_

Sesshomaru had been walking through the forest for about an hour. His swift movements across the forest floor lifted up dead leaves from his path. The woods, however, were alive with excitement from the creatures and other youkai that dwelled there. Sesshomaru paid them no mind because his soul propose for today was to find his half brother Inuyasha.

The youkai lord had picked up on his scent in the beginning of his journey and refused to lose it. He could smell the hanyou's scent coming from a nearby village.

__

_Ah, yes, the village. The same village where the priest or priestess dwells_ thought the youkai lord.

__

_This should definitely prove to be an interesting encounter_ Sesshomaru thought as he headed in the direction of the village.

__

_I could kill two birds with one stone..._

_****_

_**With Inuyasha and Company **_

"Inuyasha! Hurry up!",

Kagome yelled as she, Sango, and Shippo approached the village gates. The girls had traveled nonstop because of the persistent hanyou. Inuyasha had agreed after a couple of "sits" from Kagome that when they got to the nearest village they could all take a day's rest.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled again as the hanyou appeared, "Come on".

Inuyasha and Miroku had finally caught up to the girls who were excited that they could get a break from all that walking. Neither girl had taken a bath and they were just itching to have one.

"Aright all ready I'm here so can we get going", Inuyasha replied.

"Wait a minute", the lecherous monk replied, "I know this village. This is the same village where the Kawasaki family dwells".

"Feh, and what's so special about them? I've never heard of em before so they can't be all that important", Inuyasha stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes, _just because you've never heard of them doesn't mean that they don't have any importance._

"But on the contrary, Inuyasha, the Kawasaki clan comes from a long line of priests and priestesses. As a matter of fact they have a lot of information on the Shikon jewel and Naraku", Miroku stated as a matter of fact.

"The jewel huh? Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!", the hanyou stepped to the gate.

"Halt demon!", one of the village guards yelled, "Your kind isn't welcome here!"

"Wait no, Inuyasha is harmless", Kagome replied to the bulky man.

"What?! Why you lil wench. I'll show you harmless..."

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

And before he could even move Inuyasha's face once again became very well acquainted with the ground. Miroku bent down next to the fallen hanyou.

"When will you learn Inuyasha?", the monk replied shaking his head at how foolish the hanyou could be sometimes.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha sprawled out on the ground, _how dumb can Inuyasha be?!_

"Please let us enter. We've been traveling for such a long time and are of need of shelter", Sango replied smiling up at the guard.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't allow you to enter in the company of a demon. Only our priestess can give such orders", the guard told Sango.

"Well perhaps you'll let me and Sango pass so that we may speak with the priestess of your village", Kagome asked thoughtfully.

The guard thought about it for a moment then opened the village gate.

"Ok, but only if the monk and the little demon stay here with this dog", the guard replied pointing to Inuyasha.

"WHAT?! Why you son of b...."

"SIT SIT SIT!!!", Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Poor Inuyasha had formed a huge crater in the ground and didn't look like he was getting up any time soon.

"That's right Inuyasha... Kagome can dash out more then one big sit", Miroku looked down into the crater.

**__**

**_Kagome and Sango in the village _**

Kagome and Sango walked through the village streets. All the villagers seemed to be shocked at the attire that Kagome wore. They saw such strange clothing before.

"Sango, why do I get the feeling all the villagers are starring at me?", Kagome whispered to the demon slayer.

"I think it's because they've never seen clothes like yours before, that's all", Sango whispered back.

"Oh", Kagome shook her head in understanding.

"Excuse me,", Sango called out to by of the passer byers, "Could you help us out for a moment. They're new here and..."

"Come now child what is it that you need?", the old woman asked.

"Hummm... you see we need to find the priestess of this village because...", but before Sango could finish the old woman interrupted her.

"And what do you want with Priestess Serinay", she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Kagome noticed this and decided that now was the time to speak up.

"We're not here to cause any trouble we just need to speak with her that's all", Kagome said as she flashed the old woman her friendliest smile.

__

_She looks a lot like that priestess from Kaede's village. Now what was her name again? Ah, yes _Shori thought.

"Are you that priestess Kikiyo from Kaede's village, girl?", Shori asked looking Kagome up and down.

"No, but I know Kaede", Kagome replied.

"Hummm... Well I guess it's all right if I take you to Serinay since you know Kaede", Shori said thoughtfully.

"Thank you so much", Kagome replied.

"Yes we are very grateful", Sango added in.

"Ah, yes well this way young ones", Shori replied waking down the street. At the end of the street rested a beautiful shrine. It was made out of cheery wood and was trimmed with gold. The doors were lined with woodcarvings of the ascendants of the Kawasaki family.

"Wow, this shrine is beautiful', Kagome whispered to Sango.

The demon slayer just nodded her head in agreement. Sitting on the steps of the shrine was a beautiful young woman. Her long auburn hair blew lightly in the wind. She had on a tightly fitting kimono with cheery blossoms that lined the bottom of the kimono and her wide sleeves. The neckline of the kimono was trimmed in a light pink color that was the same color of the cheery blossoms on her kimono. She was humming a song until the old woman stopped in front of her.

"What is it Shori?', she asked without opening her eyes.

"Well these two young ladies here wanted to speak with you. They said that it was important", Shori replied. Serinay opened her icy blue eyes and looked over Sango then over at Kagome. Her eyes rested on Kagome as if she were trying to look into her very soul.

"Judging from your attire I can tell you are demon slayer", the young priestess's voice was smooth and friendly.

"And you... I've never seen such clothing but you do show similar characteristics to the priestess Kikiyo. However, I know for a fact that you are not her", Serinay stated as a matter of fact.

"Humm... yes, my name is Kagome and this is Sango. We've been traveling for a long time and wanted to take a day's rest in your village. However we encountered a problem along the way...", but before Kagome could finish a villager ran up to the priestess.

"Priestess Serinay! Priestess Serinay! There's a demon that's trying to get into the village."

Upon hearing this Serinay excused herself from Kagome and Sango and headed toward the village's gates with Shori following close behind her.

"Kagome, you don't think that Inuyasha would..."

"Sango I think we should get to those village gates and fast", Kagome replied to the demon slayer running into the direction that Serinay and the old woman had gone.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Author's Notes:**

Serinay Kawasaki: Well that was the first chapter. I was so into it when I started writing it that I almost made it to long. So I had to make the original chapter one into two chapters if that's ok. Anyway it's been awhile since I've been on the fan fiction scene so I'm gonna try extra hard to update on a regular basis. I hope you guys liked the prologue and the first chapter. Sorry if it seems really long it's just that I like to put a lot of detail into what I create. But if you do read pleaseeeeeeeeeee review! I L O V E reviews! I mean what author doesn't?! Reviews let me know you guys actually enjoy the fic and that I should continue it. Gets on knees in hundred dollar suit I'm on my knees in a hundred dollar suit! Well I kinda "borrowed" this suit but that's besides the point. Pleaseeeee review readers!!! I'm begging you!!! Cuz if you don't I'll send my evil flying monkeys after you!!! Muhahaha!!! Well till next update... Ya'll come back now, ya hear?!


	3. Killing two birds with one stone:part 2

Author Notes:

AngelWings: Hey guys!!! I'm back and here is the loooong awaited chapter!!! Hope you like it and if so pleaseeeee review!!! I'm begging ya'll!!! Reviews let me know you guys like the story and want me to continue... Well on with the story ...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any shape, form, or fashion own any of the Inuyasha characters. (Although I wish I did ) I only own my OC Serinay and myself.

Chapter Two: Killing two birds with one stone: part 2

The sun was set high in the clear, blue afternoon sky. The forest buzzed with life from the sound of the singing sparrows to the rushing water of the stream. A light wind blew causing the leaves of the trees to rattle with noise. It had appeared to be a peaceful afternoon, however elsewhere trouble was brewing...

****

****

**Outside village gates**

"It's taking Sango and Kagome to long", whined the silver haired hanyou.

He, the monk, and the little kitsune were sitting near the village gates. The village guard appeared to be relaxed, however he was keeping a close eye on the impatient hanyou.

"Inuyasha calm yourself. Lady Kagome and Sango will return as so as possible", the young monk spoke with a hint of annoyance as Inuyasha paced back and forth between him and Shippo.

However Inuyasha paid Miroku no heed. The young hanyou was growing impatient and what worried him the most was that he had caught a whiff of his elder half brother's scent.

__

_Which means he can't be _far_ from this village_ thought the Inuyasha.

With every passing second Inuyasha grew more and more impatient until he suddenly lost it.

"That's it! They've been gone too long! Permission or no permission I'm entering this village!", shouted the frustrated hanyou.

It was now the kitsune's turn to be the voice of reason. "Inuyasha", Shippo spoke up, "You know what the guard said and besides Kagome would get upset with you if you started any trouble. So will you just relax?!", the little kitsune shouted the last part at Inuyasha.

"Why you little runt! Don't yell at me!', the revoked hanyou yelled.

Inuyasha proceeded to inflict brain damage on Shippo, but Miroku had intervened.

"Please Inuyasha, calm your nerves. I know that you want to get back to jewel hunting, as do I, however we promised that we would stay out of trouble", to young monk spoke gently.

"Feh", Inuyasha replied, "I'm going to go get Kagome and Sango. So are you coming or not monk?!",

"Inuyasha, please..." but before Miroku could get another word out the angered hanyou stormed up to the village gates.

The guard had heard all the commotion earlier and had already sent word that a demon was trying to breach the village gates.

__

_Hopefully word will reach Priestess Serinay _thought the guard.

The village guard stood up from his seat as Inuyasha approached. The young hanyou had an irritated look on his face, but the guard stood his ground.

"Listen here", Inuyasha started, however he didn't get to finish as the guard interrupted him.

"Now you listen and you listen good demon. I cannot and will not let you into this village", the tall man replied sternly.

"Feh, move the hell outta my way", Inuyasha pushed the guard aside.

The village guard hit the ground harshly scrapping his arm. Now his eyes glowed with hatred for the silver haired hanyou.

"You will be making a grave mistake by entering this village, demon", the guard replied grunting as he stood up, "This here village is protected by a powerful priestess."

"Feh, I doubt if she's even strong enough to place a spell on me let alone take me down", an overly confident Inuyasha spoke.

"You sound too confident, hanyou, but don't worry. You'll find out soon enough", a smooth feminine voice spoke.

The scent of lavender and a summertime rainstorm filled the young hanyou's nostrils. He turned around to face to face with a blue-eyed young woman.

__

_She's human all right, but still... there is this strange aura illuminating from her. _

The priestess seemed uncomfortable under his gaze so she spoke to break the silence.

"Stop starring hanyou", the young priestess spoke up, "And prepare yourself for battle."

"Feh", was all Inuyasha said and he withdrew the Tetsusaiga. The priestess reached to her left side and unsheathed the greatest sword Inuyasha's golden eyes ever laid on. It was made of pure steal with an ancient writing on it. A silver dragon was wrapped around the hilt of the sword with its pure light blue diamond eyes glowing. The dragon seemed to come to life as the sunlight reflected its eyes. Inuyasha looked from the dragon's eyes to the priestess'.

__

_They're the same color _Inuyasha thought just before the priestess spoke again.

"Demon you have tried to bring harm to this village and its people and for that you must pay with your life," and with that said final word the brown haired woman attacked the surprised hanyou head on. Transforming the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha blocked her attack. The young hanyou then spun his sword in a circular motion and barely missed hitting her in the arm.

"You're good hanyou, but not good enough," she yelled as she jumped into the air. The young woman's kimono waved in the air as she and her sword came crashing down. The dust cleared and Serinay's eyes glinted with frustration when the hanyou was not lying dead before her. There was only a giant crater that lay in the path before her caused by the force of her blow.

__

_Perhaps I have doubted this demon's ability_ she thought as she saw Inuyasha jump down from a tree and land in front of her.

__

_She's good _Inuyasha thought; _I would have been dead if I hadn't moved at that last second._

But Inuyasha was quickly torn from his thoughts as pain consumed his very being. Yellow eyes reflected light blue ones as Serinay removed her sword from Inuyasha's stomach. His dark red blood glistened on her sword and she flicked it quickly to the side to remove the blood from the sword. The hanyou's eyes blood flowed freely from his open wound as he held his stomach in pain.

"You bitch", he managed to choke out.

Serinay's face was void of any emotion as she lifted her sword above her head. Inuyasha looked up at the sword and saw the reflection of a blue-eyed dragon in it. However before the young priestess could make contact with Inuyasha's neck the hanyou had managed to bring Tetsusaiga to her upper back and cold steel met warm flesh. She stopped midway through her attack and grasped her wound in pain. Now both her and the hanyou were face to face as she dropped to the ground in front of him. Both were panting and loosing blood quickly.

All was quiet and still. The villagers looked in awe at their beloved priestess. She had never fallen in battle before and the villagers were shocked to see her at such a venerable position.

__

_I will not be defeated by some low life demon _Serinay thought as she tried to stand, however, failed.

__

_No! I won't give up! _She screamed mentally.

Her voice rang through out the forest as the young priestess screamed out in pain. Some of the village men began to run to her aid, but she ceased them with her hand halting them in their tracks.

"N... No", Serinay managed to say between gasps, "I... I am fine."

The young priestess was now standing before Inuyasha. His yellow eyes filled with confusion.

__

_How is she even able to stand after that attack?_ He thought frustrated.

The silver haired hanyou could smell her blood. It had leaked from her wound and onto her back. The blood flowed freely down her back and onto the ground creating a puddle at her feet. That's when Inuyasha realized his own condition. She has put her sword right through his stomach. The hanyou was lying there in a pool of his own blood. He watched as the priestess picked up her sword.

__

_Am... am I defeated?_??

Author Notes:

AngelWings: Cliffe!!! Even though I myself don't like it when other authors leave me hanging I just couldn't resist. lol 0 Hey!!! Who threw that rock?! looks to see readers giving her the evil eye and with rocks in their hands ; sweatdrops Anwayz I'm sorry I took to long to update. You know with school and this being my last year I want to have everything together. Now I got so caught up in writing chappie two that I made it to long so I had to split it into two chappies. So that means that chappie 3 is finished and all I have to do is type it. I've already started working on chappie 4 as well so that should be up soon. Ever since school started I began writing my fics in a notebook then posting them later on. So far I've gotten A LOT done in a week. I'm so proud of myself. gives self a Yoko Kurama pushie But I hope you guys enjoyed chappie two. And pleaseeeeee review readers. I loooove reviews!!! Also I would like to say that the CYOA situation is not truly fair to all those authors who worked so very hard on their fics. It's a shame to have to see them go, but I hope that will reconsider what they're doing. Also there is a petition being made at so if you want to express your feelings toward the decision is making you can go there. I myself already signed it and e-mailed Lady Macbeth. But I do hope everything works out. Well that's it for now... Until next update... Ja ne


	4. Killing two birds with one stone:part 3

Chapter Three: Killing two birds with one stone: part 3

Author Notes:

Serinay Kawasaki: Hey everyone!!! It's been awhile since I last updated!!! It's just that I've been really busy with school and all. It's my last year and I'm tryna get myself together and ready for college!!! 05' baby!!! Anwayz I'm going to try to update more often and as quickly as I can. Oh by the way my birthday's coming up soon!!! I'll be 18 on December 3rd!!! Oh yea... I'm grown... NOT!!! LOL Well enough chatting and on with the loooooong awaited chappie. This is the last part in "Killing two birds with one stone". So ENJOY!!! Oh one more thing I forgot... 0 Och!!! Who threw that rock?! sees impatient readers ; Gomen ne!!! Anwayz I wanted to give a shout out...

Lady-sesshomaru41: Thank you so much for your review!!! I'm really glad you are enjoying my fic and yep, Im 17!!! LOL But again thank you and pleasee continue to reveiw!!!

Ooooook!!! Now on with the fic... readers burst out into applause ; Arigato

Chapter Three: Killing two birds with one stone: part 3

__

_Am...Am I defeated???_ the sliver haired hanyou thought frustrated.

All was calm and silent has yellow eyes reflected light blue ones. Serinay knew that she had won this battle and she also knew that the demon knew it as well. She lifted her sword above her head.

__

_This is it_ she thought, but before the final blow could be struck a raven haired girl with chocolate brown eyes through herself in front of the injured demon. Her chocolate brown eyes were pleading for mercy and filled with concern for the hanyou. Serinay saw straight through the girl and into her soul.

She loves him the young priestess acknowledged.

Everyone stood in silence awaiting for Serinay's response. She lowered her sword and put it back in its black sheath. She looked past the girl and into the hanyou's eyes. Inuyasha's yellow eyes had lost their luster and were beginning to cloud over.  
He's going to die if his wounds are not treated soon the young miko thought to herself.

She turned her back on Kagome and Inuyasha. Serinay could hear Kagome whisper his name as she gently stroked his hair.

"Come with me and I will treat his wounds for you if that is what you wish. But make haste... The hanyou will lose his life if his wounds are not treated soon", Serinay's voice was smooth and back to its normal self.

At this statement time seemed to move once more and the monk, kitsune and demon slayer rushed to Kagome and Inuyasha's side. Gratitude showed upon their faces as Serinay led them through the village to the shrine.

__

__

_Inside the Shrine _

Inuyasha's cries of pain could be heard throughout the Kawasaki shrine as Serinay applied the healing medicine herbs to his wounds. Kagome had the hanyou's head in her lap as she stroked his sliver mane and coaxed him to relax.

"It will be o.k. Inuyasha", the young maiden replied softly.

Sweat covered his entire body and his bangs were plastered to his forehead.

"Kagome," he said her name lovingly.

She gazed down into his yellow eyes and smiled. Then the raven-haired girl did something not even she herself expected to do. She leaned down and brushed her warm lips against the hanyou's. Serinay was wrapping his wounds when this happened and cleared her throat to alert the two lovers that she was still in their presence. After realization hit the Kagome and Inuyasha of what just happened and that Serinay was still there as well they both blushed madly. Serinay chuckled lightly at their predicament. Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had been standing in the doorway and saw the whole thing. And thus the teasing began.

"Awe, that was so cute", the priestess replied with a smile on her face as she finished wrapping Inuyasha's wounds.

"Yeah, who knew Kagome-sama had it in her", Miroku added grinning slyly, "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you Inuyasha".

"I agree. Kagome-chan you're a naughty little girl", Sango chimed in.

Then the little kitsune spoke up. "Well that was just gross! Kissing girls... YUCK!", Shippo replied making a funny face.

"Trust me Shippo when you are older you will enjoy kissing girls and..." but before the monk could get another word out both Serinay and Sango punched him on each side of his head.

"You lecherous monk! He's too young to hear such things!", they say in unison.

Everyone laughed at the monk as he rubbed the two bumps forming on his head.

"You two hit hard", Miroku stated while rubbing his head.

__

__

_Later that Evening _

The sky was painted in a swirl of red, yellow, and blue. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. The village was calm and peaceful has everyone prepared for bed. The streets were beginning to empty and the forest buzzed with the creatures of the night. At the shrine Serinay sat with Inuyasha in the garden. The gentle wind blew teasing the priestess' hair as she tucked a stray strand behind her ear. Even though not a word was spoken between the two after the battle there was an unspoken mutual agreement between them. Finally after sitting in silence for a couple of minutes the young miko spoke.

"How are your wounds Inuyasha?", she sounded genuinely concerned.

"They're fine," he replied in the same tone. The hanyou opened his mouth to speak something else but no sound came out.

__

_Damnit! __Why is it so hard to just say thank you to her?! After all she did wrap my wounds _thought the hanyou. As if reading his mind Serinay spoke in a soft voice just above a whisper.

"You are welcome Inuyasha", she replied looking out into the forest.

Confusion flashed across the hanyou's eyes then they settled into a friendly tone. He opened his mouth to speak once more however Serinay cut him off.

"Some great evil approaches the village gates Inuyasha", she said in a serious tone.

At this the dog hanyou sniffed the air and a dangerously low growl escaped his chest.

__

_Sesshomaru _he thought angrily.

Serinay lifted from her seat and proceeded to go to the village gates. Inuyasha's growl filled her ears as he grabbed the young miko's arm. Surprise and confusion were written all over her face.

"You didn't even let me speak!", the hanyou raised his voice a little to show his false anger.

Serinay saw straight through his act and smiled.

"What is it that you'd wish to say?", she questioned softly already knowing the answer. Inuyasha's golden yellow eyes grew soft and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment from his actions.

"I just wanted to say th... thank you," he replied.

Serinay nodded her head in understandment and took the hanyou's clawed hand into hers.

"I could use your assistance in this battle Inuyasha."

The dog hanyou nodded while a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He and the priestess made their way toward the village gates together.

__

__

_At the village gates _

The youkai lord finally had found where his half brother was located.

__

_So it seems that fate has bought me here to the same village where the priestess dwells _Sesshomaru thought.

__

_Seems I will be able to handle two matters all at once. This will be interesting..._

Sesshomaru felt pleased with the current situation that lay before him. The sliver haired youkai sat by the village gates and waited for his brother and the priestess to show. He could sense them both heading in his direction. They were very close by.

"SESSHOMARU!!!"

The youkai stood from his sitting position when his name was called by his half brother. Sesshomaru turned around to be face to face with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and...

__

_Ah, yes. The priestess _the young lord thought.

He looked her over. She had long brown hair, caramel skin, and icy blue eyes. Her eyes; They drew in the youkai lord from where he stood. It was if they were beckoning him. Her eyes were the color of a blue winter sky that seemed to be mixed with white swirls of clouds. Serinay sifted under his gaze. He didn't like the way the youkai starred at her.

__

_Why is he starring at me? _the young miko thought confused.

It was the sliver haired hanyou who broke the silence.

"What is it that you want Sesshomaru?!", Inuyasha sneered.

Serinay noted the pure venom hatred in Inuyasha's voice as he spoke to his elder half brother.

"It's none of your business half breed," the youkai lord spoke. His voice dripped with just as much venom as Inuyasha's.

"But if you must know I have come for what is rightfully mine", Sesshomaru's voice was dangerously low, "Also I have come to take the life of the priestess who opposes me", he replied gazing into Serinay's direction.

Blue reflected yellow as she starred into the youkai's eyes.

__

_His brother was not easy to beat and I know this one will be even harder, but I am confident I can destroy him _the priestess thought as determination sparked through her blue eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed the looked in her eyes.

__

_Baka onna... She thinks she has a chance of destroying me_.

"Don't look so confident onna. I will not be so easily destroyed"

Serinay's eyes blazed with anger.

__

_How dare he underestimate me!!! _Serinay thought to herself.

"You yourself should not be so easily fooled Sesshomaru-sama. I myself am not one to take lightly those who defy me as well". The miko's tongue was quick and sharp.

Sesshomaru glared at her defiance. Never had any human ever spoke to him in such a manner. He would teach her to keep that mouth of her's shut.

"Baka onna. You will learn your place", and with those last words Sesshomaru charged at Serinay.

Using his god-like speed Sesshomaru was now face to face with the defiant miko. He saw the look of surprise flash through her eyes and he took the opportunity to strike her with his poison claws. Venom dripped from his claws as he grazed her arm. Serinay flinched in slightly jumping out of his reach. Her arm burned with Sesshomaru's poison. Anger soon caused the priestess' mouth to erupt with hatred.

"You coward!", she yelled at the youkai lord, "Taking me by surprise. You cannot even fight fair," she screamed clenching her arm. Kami! Her arm burned with his poison. It was eating away at the miko's flesh.

Sesshomaru glared at the miko before him. Him? A coward?

__

_That onna will pay for she insolence._

"How dare you onna, accuse me of being a coward. I will teach you to keep that mouth of yours closed."

Serinay could feel herself losing her cool. Her cheeks burned red with rage as she unsheathed her sword. The miko jumped into the air as her sword made contact with the Tokijin, Sesshomaru's sword. So much energy generated between the to powerful swords. The energy cracked and sparked all around Sesshomaru and Serinay. Neither sword would give way to the other and the amount of power building between the two was causing too much tension. The energy flowed freely up the miko's arm creating a painful sensation. The energy and her sword and the Tokijin electrocuted her.

The tension was to great and suddenly a huge explosion was erupted. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watched as the blast of energy swallowed the youkai and the miko.

Serinay's body shook as the energy surged through her body. She screamed out in agony as the energy ate away at her flesh scorching her skin. It felt like she had been dumped into a pool of acid. The young miko could not take much more of this.

__

_Is this it? Is this how I am supposed to die???_

Serinay could feel herself being consumed by darkness. Everything went black.

__

__

_Outside the blast _

"Serinay!", Kagome shouted when she heard the miko's screams of pain.

When she longer could hear Serinay's voice Kagome panicked, as did Inuyasha. The young maiden began to run toward the blast.

"I have to do something", Kagome said aloud.

Suddenly Inuyasha's arms flung around her waist.

"Inuyasha", Kagome whispered as tears blurred her vision.

The sliver haired hanyou held the young maiden close as she cried for the miko. Finally the blast subsided to reveal a huge crater that was created from its power. Inuyasha walked up to the crater with Kagome.

__

_There's no way Serinay could have survived that blast _the dog hanyou thought sadly as he and Kagome neared the edge of the enormous crater.

A tear threatened to fall from his eyes but he caught it just in time before someone could see it. He peered over the edge into the crater. There was no sign of the young priestess or the youkai lord anywhere...

Author Notes:

Serinay Kawasaki: Well that was it!!! Hope you guys liked it!!! Pleaseeee review!!! Why don't ya'll like reviewing?! If you read the story I just as that you review. Anwayz what a chappie that was! I have all the way up to chappie 6 written. I just have to type it. Infact I might make some changes to the chappies I've already written. Oh yeah! About upcoming fics from me. I plan on doing a Yu Yu Hakusho fic with Hiei/OC and a Kurama/OC. I LOVE THOSE TWO!!! Also I might do a sleepover fic which I invite 3 readers to join me. I might make it 5 readers but Im not certain yet. Also I have this Tasuki/OC fic that I started while ago and never finished so I'll be working on that as well. That's A LOT!!! Well I'm hungry and tried (LOL) so until next update... Ja ne


	5. In the hands of the enemy

Chapter Four: In the hands of the enemy

Author Notes:

Serinay Kawasaki: Konichiwa everyone!!! I know its been awhile since I last updated but I've been so busy with school and personal problems (aka my boyfriend --) LOL But I cant let that get in the way of what I love and writing fics is what I love to do so screw what everybody else says or does!!! Well here is the long awaited chapter… ENJOY!!! Oh and before I go I'd like to give a shout out to **Biggest Anime Fan** aka BAF!!! Thank you for all your reviews!!! They mean alot to me and encourage me to see this fic to the end!!! And thanks you to all the others who reviewed as well!!! Well without futher delay...

Chapter Four: In the hands of the enemy

**_In the forest_**

The moon was set high in the black sky as the only source of light. In the moon's light shinned through the opening of the forest canopy. The Western Land forest buzzed with the night life. The sliver haired youkai jumped from tree to tree landing gracefully on each branch. In his arms he held the young priestess, Serinay.

**_Flashback_ **

Sesshomaru felt little pain as the energy blast consumed him and the miko. Her screams rang through his ears as the energy ate away at her flesh. The scent of her blood and burnt flesh was heavy and thick as it traveled to the youkai's nostrils. Without even realizing what he was doing Sesshomaru had picked Serinay up and jumped out the back of the blast. From there he began to head west.

**_End of Flashback_**

Sesshomaru stopped and landed in a clearing in the forest. Bright yellow eyes focused on the face of the miko. Her facial skin was glazed in her sweat and dirt. Sesshomaru let a clawed finger run across her dirt caked face. Even through the dirt and sweat her caramel skin remained smooth and pure. The youkai eyes left Serinay's face and scanned all over her entire form.

Various cuts, burns, and bruises covered her entire frame. He gently placed her small form on the forest floor and left for a minute or two. When the youkai lord returned he held healing herbs in his hand. Sesshomaru took a spot next to Serinay's unconscious form.

Her auburn hair was spread carelessly around her. Sesshomaru allowed his clawed hand to rum through the miko's mane.

So soft… so fragile…

Sesshomaru leaned over and put his head to Serinay's chest. He could barely hear her heart beating. He could smell her blood. It was so thick in the air every demon within a five mile radius could probably catch her scent.

_If I don't wrap her wounds now she'll die from to much blood loss _he thought.

Within one swift movement of his claws Serinay's kimono was ripped to shreds. All that remained left was her binding. (Author Notice: it's kinda like a bra but it wraps around a female's chest and halfway down her stomach and it looks like a bandage… just incase you didn't know that ).

The priestess' binding was already slightly damaged. The youkai's claws brushed over the cotton-like material before ridding Serinay's body of it. On instinct Sesshomaru's golden orbs fell toward Serinay's chest. The young maiden was certainly well equipped. Quickly ridding himself of the primal instincts rising up within him the youkai lord focused on the task ahead… cleaning and bandaging the young priestess' wounds.

Leaning forward a bit Sesshomaru's began to lick Serinay's wounds starting with her arm… the same arm that he had grazed with his poison. Of course the youkai lord was immune to it. His rough tongue gently brushed over the miko's arm. The youkai moved down and noticed a deep gash that formed from her shoulder blade to the middle of her chest. Sesshomaru quickly snapped his head back realizing what must be done.

_Already I can tell this onna is going to be more trouble then she is worth._

Sighing heavily Sesshomaru moved toward Serinay's shoulder blade and began to lap up the blood. The young maiden's blood had a tangy, sweet taste to it and the youkai lord did not object to the feeling it gave him as the red liquid slid down his throat. After licking most of her wounds clean Sesshomaru wrapped Serinay's wounds up and laid her against the tree. He would wait until she awoke from her slumber. He would be the first thing her blue eyes would see.

**_Nighttime in the Western Land Forest _**

Pain; that is all the miko felt as she was dragged back to the world of consciousness. The last memory she recalled was that of a certain sliver haired youkai and a great explosion.

_How is it that I am still alive? _she thought confused.

The light from the moon poured into her icy blue eyes as she opened them. All senses began to regain function as the scent of earth filled her nostrils.

_I… I am in the forest_.

Now the young maiden was truly confused. However all thoughts were pushed aside as blue reflected golden yellow.

There sat the great youkai of the Western Lands starring at the priestess.

_But how can this be!!!_ _We should BOTH be dead!!! _Serinay's mind went into overdrive. There were so many questions unanswered. Confusion and fear reflected in her blue eyes. Sesshomaru quickly caught it. Although his face remained placid he found the miko's current situation quite amusing.

"Which surprises you more, onna?", Sesshomaru finally spoke, breaking the silence, "The fact that we are both still alive or that you have awoken only to find not one soul, but I?"

Serinay could hear the amusement in his voice.

_That bastard!!! So he thinks this is amusing?! _She thought as anger erupted through her entire being, _well I'll give him something to laugh about!!!_

The young maiden grunted in pain as she tried to move her body. Refusing its master's wishes her body only responded in more pain. Sesshomaru allowed his eyebrow to arch in question as to what the onna thought she was doing. However this did not stop Serinay. Slowly but surely she had pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm… I'm not afraid of you Sesshomaru", she stated in a deadly voice.

"Onna, watch you tone when speaking to me. In fact you should only speak when given the permission to."

Serinay's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed with anger. How dare that arrogant, self-centered baka speak to her in such a way.

"PERMISSION?! I need not your _permission _to do or say anything", the miko's tolerance for the youkai was quickly running out.

Without warning Sesshomaru used his god- like speed to come within inches of the miko's face. Snatching her up by her arm the youkai held the priestess eye level to him. His once yellow eyes were now a deep crimson color.

"You belong to me now, onna", his voice could freeze fire, "You will do as I say or suffer the consequences."

"Let go of me you arrogant bastard! I serve no man, especially a youkai!"

The youkai lord had heard enough from the onna. His mighty hand came crashing down upon her cheek. Serinay's cheek burned red has his hand mark surfaced on her caramel skin. That is when the miko began to struggle. Using the only weapon she could, Serinay clawed at Sesshomaru's face. Her efforts were in vain as the youkai lord caught her flying hands. He allowed his poison to seep from his claws scourching the maiden's skin. The pain was too great for her to endure as she struggled to pull away from Sesshomaru, but he would not comply.

"Let me be!!!", the young maiden screamed in a twist of pain and anger. The youkai threw the struggling woman to the ground.

"Now onna you will learn your place", Sesshomaru replied in a monotone voice. His eyes were uncaring and he would show this woman no mercy. She would have to learn her place.

Serinay Kawasaki:Damn!!! Excuse my French, but that chappie took WAYYYYYY longer then I expected it to. Yesterday it seemed like I was typing FOREVER!!! That was probably because I had just come from work and I was sooooo tired but I wanted to get a least most of the chappie typed. Well it's past my bedtime and I've got school then work so you know how that goes… Hiei appears out of nowhere

Hiei: Hn, onna you look a mess

Me: -- Well _thanks _Hiei. I feel better now.

Hiei: Hn, you're welcome smirks

Me: Ahhh Hiei-kun you're so cute when you smile. glomps Hiei

Hiei: blushing Let go of me baka onna

Me: Ha, I made Hiei blush. I win Kurama now where's my money. looks for kitsune

Kurama: Humm hey Hiei

Hiei: -- Kitsune you put the onna up to this? I suggest you start running pulls out katana

Kurama: 0o Not good!!! being chased by Hiei

Me: Well ja ne everyone!!!


	6. Bitter Sweet Temptation

Chapter Five: Bitter Sweet Temptation

Serinay Kawasaki: Konichiwa everyone!!! It's been awhile since I last updated. Last week was my birthday so I went out… You know how that goes. Anywho I decided that now would be as good a time as any to update… I'm typing this up at school believe it or not. I have nothing better to do so why not work on my fics?! Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed!!! Your review is important to me!!! Oh and a big shout out to **Biggest Anime Fan **aka BAF!!! She's been really sick lately and I hope she feels better. Keep her in your prayers as I will do the same. I can't enough how glad I am that others reviewed my fic!!! DOMO ARIGATO!!! Well without a minute to lose on with the fic... ENJOY!!!

Chapter Five: Bitter Sweet Temptation

The young miko lay motionless on the forest floor. Her entire body ached from the inside out. Serinay could barely move, however she would not go defeated so easily.

_If he wants to make me his pet then by Kami I swear I'll make him work for it _the determined priestess thought.

Serinay summoned up what little strength she had left. Using her arms as support, she struggled to lift herself from the ground. The priestess' body shook violently with agonizing pain. Serinay could feel her bones rattling and breaking as she struggled to her feet.

All the while Sesshomaru stood silently watching her. The great youkai lord was a little taken back as he watched Serinay stand to her feet. The miko was strong, but he would break her.

_The stronger she is the more pleasurable it will be to watch her suffer _Sesshomaru thought.

Serinay's eyes glazed over with determination now that she was standing.

"I won't be so easily defeated Sesshomaru-sama," she said the last part with disgust.

"Foolish human. You dare to challenge me, the great Sesshomaru?," the youkai lord's eyes began to turn a crimson red, "You shall greatly suffer for your defiance wench."

Reaching for his side Sesshomaru unsheathed Serinay's dragon sword. He took a moment to note the ancient writing on it before tossing it at her feet. Serinay looked down at her sword and back up at Sesshomaru.

_He… he gave me my sword back… _the priestess was at a loss for words for the first time.

All this time she thought that the youkai lord had no honor. This one act of dignity completely confused the miko. Demons weren't supposed to have honor. They fought unfairly and killed without reason and mercilessly. There was not one demon Serinay knew of that did not slaughter the innocent. They were all _supposed _to be the same. The priestess was greatly confused and her face wore the emotion well.

"Retrieve your sword, wench," Sesshomaru growled. The youkai was ready to fight and get it over with. Serinay's icy blue eyes shinned with a whole new outlook on Sesshomaru. Instead of anger her facial expression was that of gratefulness. Sesshomaru had seen this and it greatly angered the youkai lord. The last thing he anted was the miko thinking he was going soft on her.

"Don't give me that look, onna," Sesshomaru spat, "Retrieve your sword and prepare yourself for battle."

Serinay's eyes didn't waiver. Her blue eyes remained soft and grateful. Looking down at her sword, Serinay picked it up from the forest floor. The wind began to pick up, blowing the miko's auburn hair. Golden yellow eyes reflected icy blue. Silence passed between the two adversaries. Only the whisper of the wind blowing through the trees could be heard. An unspoken attraction between the youkai and the miko were being created. Without another word spoken, Serinay assumed her battle ready position.

The young priestess slightly winced as pain surged through her body. Nodding his head ever so slightly, Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tokijin. He would make sure not to make the mistake of allowing the two swords to create another energy explosion. Thinking of a quick strategic plan, he came to the conclusion that hand-to-hand combat would be the best alternative. With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru attacked. Metal met metal has the Tokijin connected with the dragon sword. (I couldn't think of a good name for Serinay's sword ;)

The youkai lord tried a double slash but Serinay countered with her own attack. Her sword only nipped Sesshomaru's armor. The miko was quick. Jumping back from another counter attack, Sesshomaru ran full speed toward Serinay. The priestess braced herself, however she was not prepared for when Sesshomaru's energy whip came lashing out toward her.

The whip had hit its target. Serinay's sword was flung from her grasp. The dragon sword landed next to a nearby tree. The miko's eyes jumped back and forth between her sword and Sesshomaru. She made a run for it however, she did not reach her destination. Using his youkai speed, Sesshomaru had cut the onna off. Without a moment to lose he lashed his claws at her. Serinay jumped back holding her chest. Her red blood dripped down from her open wound to the forest floor. Using his whip, Sesshomaru lashed out at the miko again.

Serinay could barely dodge his attacks. Her body had not gotten any time to heal from their previous battle and she suffered greatly for this.

Serinay screamed out in pain as she felt the true power of Sesshomaru's whip. She fell to her knees. Again the whip came out to her flesh and again and then again.

The miko could not take much more. She struggled to get to her feet as Sesshomaru continued his assault. Sesshomaru snapped the yellow, energy whip to the left and it wrapped around Serinay's neck, its youkai energy scorched her flesh. He flung her into a tree. The sound of a bone cracking reached the youkai's sensitive ears. Serinay could not move.

She had felt one of the bones in her rib cage break. It hurt like hell and there was no way in the seven hells that she would be able to stand again. The priestess realized her defeat. She slowly closed her eyes.

_Is this the end?_

No, it couldn't be. She can't die like this.

The miko could barely hear the soft sounds of the earth underneath Sesshomaru's feet. He stood over top of her looking down at her exposed, beaten, and bruised body. Sesshomaru could feel the touches of lust animate within him. Gazing at the priestess' blood covered form created unhallowed feelings within him.

Sesshomaru flipped Serinay's fragile body over so that she could see him. He knelt down beside her ever so closely. The miko could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as Sesshomaru's clawed hand touched her leg. On instinct Serinay's leg twitched under his touch. The miko cursed herself for being so sensitive.

Upon seeing the onna's reaction to his touch, Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand father up her leg.

"St… stop it," Serinay managed to choke out.

Sesshomaru paid her no heed. He knew the miko was enjoying his soft ministrations. Sesshomaru moved farther up Serinay's leg until he reached her burning desire.

"I… I said stop it, Sess… Sesshomaru," Serinay breathed out the youkai's name softly. She reached to remove his hand from between her thighs, however Sesshomaru slapped her hand away. The gesture was much like how a mother does when she does not want to children to touch something. Serinay tried once more to move his hand only causing the youkai to push his hand into her flower. Serinay gasped at the sudden contact.

Already the youkai lord's hand could feel the moistening warmth from the priestess' desire. Serinay's sweet scent hovered in the atmosphere. Sesshomaru deeply inhaled her scent.

"So miko you desire me that much?"

Serinay's blue eyes flashed with anger and her face was flushed.

"I desire no man," she replied coldly. Sesshomaru learned forward his warm breath blew lightly on Serinay's ear.

"I am no man, onna."

His husky voice sent shivers down the miko's spine. Without another word Sesshomaru's lips came crashing down into Serinay's. The kiss was aggressive and dominate. Serinay's hands pressed against the youkai's chest, trying to push him away, but he did not budge. Instead Sesshomaru pressed down harder into her mouth, grazing her bottom lip with his fangs.

On instinct Serinay pulled back from the assault. She could taste her own blood as it flowed from the small cut on her lip. Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her cut lapping up the little bit of blood. Using his claws, Sesshomaru quickly disrobed Serinay.

His hands roamed over every curve of the miko's body. Her soft sighs and moans only coaxed the youkai lord continue.

Serinay tried her best to resist the youkai's touch, but her body yielded to temptation. Sesshomaru quickly rid himself of his own garments, tossing them to the side. Before Serinay could say anything Sesshomaru pressed himself into her.

"Sess… Sesshomaru," her voice was heavy with lust, "St… Stop it."

The miko was fighting against her body's will. It all felt so good, however Serinay knew this was wrong. Once again she tried to push the youkai away. A low growl erupted from Sesshomaru's chest.

"You have no choice, onna," he growled into Serinay's ear, "Give yourself to me."

"N… No," Serinay's voice quivered.

Sesshomaru pinned Serinay's hands above her head. Her writhing and struggling underneath him only made his appetite grow. The youkai lord forced himself into the miko, breaking her maiden barrier. Serinay screamed out in pain. The scent of her blood mixed with the scent of sex reached Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

He drove deeper into Serinay as she screamed out from the pain. However soon that pain was replaced with pleasure. Serinay tried her best to resist, but her body betrayed her wishes. In a twist of pain and pleasure, Serinay screamed, half moaned as Sesshomaru drove her to her climax.

His hot seed filled her. Leaning down Sesshomaru nipped at the miko's neck. Serinay gasped in pain as Sesshomaru's fangs sunk into her skin. Serinay felt her entire body go numb just before darkness consumed her.

Sesshomaru felt the priestess go limp in his arms as he bit into her neck. Slowly he removed his canines. The youkai's eyes searched the forest floor for his belongings. He came across his outer robe. Taking the red and white robe he wrapped it around himself and the miko.

His tongue gently stroked her skin as he lapped up the blood from his bite mark. He pulled Serinay's sleeping form closer to his body. The youkai lord's golden eyes settled on the mark he had given Serinay. He gently kissed the mark then allowed the hands of sleep to wrap around him. However just before his eyes closed he whispered something into Serinay's ear…

"You belong to me now, onna."

Serinay Kawasaki: Horrray!!! The chappie is finished!!! I couldn't be happier. It took me a looong time to type it up although I did have it written for awhile. I changed A LOT in the fic because I didn't like what I wrote so I did chapter four and five all over again. I like where it's going so far and I hope you guys are too. There will be more DETAILED lemons in the future, however I wanted this one to see I little more settle. Anywho I am working on the sixth chapter and the seventh. I'll try to have it posted up soon. Oh and I'll be posting another fic soon too!!! It's a sleepover fic!!! Hopefully BAF will join me in this one and Hiei-kun! Hiei appears out of nowhere

Hiei: You want ME to be in one of YOUR fics?!

Me: Of course Hiei-kun! You're my favorite!!!

Hiei: Is that so? Then why was one of your first fics with Sesshomaru? Hum?

Me: ; Hummm yea, about that... nervous laugh

Hiei: looks angry

Me: Oh Hiei-kun.. you're so cute when your mad. glomps Hiei

Hiei: looks dazed Alright onna... I'll be in the fic swirly eyes

Me: Hoorray!!! Well until next update... JA NE EVERYONE!!!


	7. The Fight for Dominance

Chapter Six: The Fight for Dominance

Author Notes: Konichiwa everyone! Yes it's me yet again! Now I went back and read over chapter six and I came to the conclusion that… I DON'T LIKE IT! I know some of you might of liked where it was going but when I read it everything seemed so out of place and it totally went off track. So Im gonna take BAF's suggestion. I decided to change the ending and have it go in a direction that I think would be more enjoyable and more focused. There's gonna be some butt kicking in this chapter as well. Hope you guys aren't mad! dodges flying rocks 0o Hey! Im sorry! Im sorry! If you don't feel like re-reading the whole thing over then just look for this quote in dark letters **"This is no magic, Sesshomaru-sama. You are not the only one to can take on another form. There are things you are yet to come unto understanding about me," Serinay replied. **and that is where the new ending will come into play. I hope you all like the new ending. I think it matches better with the plot a lot better then what I had before. But before I begin… SHOUTOUTS!

**Biggest Anime Fan aka BAF: **Thanks for the suggestions and as you can see I took your advice. I agreed with you 100 and as I started brainstorming for the ending of six and for future I came up with a whole other plot which I think you will enjoy as well as the other readers. Hope you hear from you soon!

**Lady-sesshomaru41: **Hey mom! Im glad you liked my chapter but as you can see there are just a few changes being made to the end. I think you'll like where its headed once the future chapters are up. I've already outlined chapters 7,8, and 9 and I think they're gonna turn out nice once I write them out. Is it weird that I have outlines to my chapters? Am I the only one that does that? I hope not ; Well hope you hear from ya! And thanks for your support!

And now that all that's out the way… ENJOY!

Chapter Six: The Fight for Dominance

**_In the Western Land Forest _**

A soft chilled wind blew across the Western Lands. The leaves rustled in the wind, swaying back and forth. The morning dew lined the forest floor with its radiance. The early morning birds chirped happily amongst themselves. The sun's rays peeked through the openings of the forest canopy. The light shined down like a beam of holiness upon the sleeping beauty.

Serinay stirred as she shifted in her sleep. However when she tried to move some unknown force stopped her. Opening her blue eyes, Serinay realized what was stopping her from getting up.

_Sesshomaru_ she thought.

His name rang through her head, triggering memories of the night before. She remembered his touch, his kiss, his feel.

Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped possessively around her concealed body. When she tried to get up his grip tightened. Serinay could feel the heat illuminate from the youkai lord's body. When the cool wind blew over the priestess', she snuggled up closer into Sesshomaru's warmth.

_Damn instincts _Serinay thought to herself when she realized what she had done.

Her small form seemed to fit perfectly with the youkai lord's. It was almost as if they were made for each other. Serinay pulled the red and white outer robe closer to her nude body. Looking up, the young priestess examined Sesshomaru's features. He seemed relaxed and content while rupturing in the world of dreams. Serinay could feel his muscles underneath of her. His long silver mane glistened in the sunlight. The priestess noticed a stray strand of Sesshomaru's hair and neatly tucked it behind his pointed ear.

She had to admit. He was quite handsome. Serinay's cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink just as that thought ran across her mind. Her icy blue eyes scanned over his facial features. She noted the fuchsia strips that lined his cheeks and the purple crescent moon on his forehead.

_He wears makeup!_

Without realizing it, Serinay's small hand reached out to touch Sesshomaru's cheek. Gently her tiny fingers caressed the side of the youkai's face.

_It doesn't come off!_

Slowly her hand left his cheek and traveled to his forehead. One finger traced the crescent shape of the purple moon gently. A low growl erupted from the youkai's chest. With lightening speed, Sesshomaru's clawed hand grasped Serinay's wrist. The miko gasped in surprise and on instinct she tried to pull her wrist from Sesshomaru's clutches.

His facial features hardened. She was still trying to defy him even after he had taken her.

"Be still, onna," his voice was stern and cold.

"Sesshomaru let me go!"

"I said be still, onna," Sesshomaru's eyes glowed a dark shade of crimson.

Serinay remembered what happened last time she angered him. Swallowing as much pride as she could, Serinay ceased her struggling. Once she stopped, the youkai picked her up in his arms.

_That's more like it _he thought to himself. The priestess was so stubborn, but he would remedy that. One way or another he would break her stubbornness.

"You need a bath," was all Sesshomaru stated to Serinay before carrying her off the confused miko to a nearby hot spring.

_**At the hot spring **_

The small spring was surrounded by tall boulders. Five willow trees outlined the hot spring. Their branches hung low making it impossible to see through the thick mass of leaves. Bits of light filtered through openings in the forest canopy. It was absolutely breath-taking. Serinay starred in awe at the beautiful scene. Gently Sesshomaru set the miko down. Without hesitation she proceeded to leave his grasped, but he held on to her just a little longer. His golden yellow eyes gazed into icy blue ones. Whatever he might have searching for he must have found it because he let her go.

Serinay left the youkai's grasp and ran toward the spring. Although she didn't make it far before she had to slow down. It was then that Serinay discovered the after effects to mating with Sesshomaru. Her legs ached and her flower throbbed with each step she took.

Blood rushed to the miko's cheeks from embarrassment. She prayed to Kami that Sesshomaru didn't see her. Looking out the corner of her eye, Serinay looked to see if he had indeed seen what had happened. However to her amazement the youkai was nowhere to be found. A sigh of relief escaped Serinay's lips.

Trying to cause as little pain as she could, the priestess slowly made her way to the warm waters. A thick layer of steam hovered over the entire spring creating a relaxed atmosphere. Within a flash Serinay had removed the red and white outer robe and stepped into the spring. At first the hot water stung her skin, but she soon adjusted to it. The warm water helped ease her mind and relax her tensed muscles. The miko sunk lower into the spring until only the tip of her nose could be seen. All the dirt and dried up blood washed away along with all her troubles for the time being. Once she had gotten herself clean nothing but beautiful soft, caramel skin. Serinay sighed in content.

"Finally," the miko said aloud, "Some peace and alone time."

Little did she know that a certain silver-haired youkai was watching her from a tree branch.

Sesshomaru's hungry eyes focused in on Serinay. He wanted her. He wanted her now. Sesshomaru could feel the lustful desire to take the miko once more. His appetite for her grew with each passing second. He had to have her.

The youkai lord jumped down from his hiding place just as Serinay was wrapping the red and white outer robe around her nude form.

_I need to get some clothes_ she thought to herself in exasperation.

The right sleeve of the robe hung low off of her shoulder allowing Sesshomaru to see the mark her had given her the previous night.

"Onna come here," a lust filled voice called out to her.

Serinay turned around only find herself face to face with Sesshomaru. She looked at him. His facial features were void of any emotion as usual, but his eyes. She had seen that look before. His eyes had become a darker shade of yellow. A hint of crimson red flashed over Sesshomaru's misty eyes.

_This CANT be good _Serinay thought.

"I said come here, onna," Sesshomaru stated once more. However this time his voice held more force behind it.

Serinay was scared. She vividly remembered all to well what happens when Sesshomaru's eyes change color. Just out of pure instinct, the miko backed away slowly from the great youkai lord standing before her. With each step back that the priestess took, Sesshomaru would take a step forward.

"My patience runs thin, miko," the youkai lord growled. He could sell Serinay's fear.

_She will resist once more _Sesshomaru thought. Already he that was coming. There would be another fight and he would once again have to put the onna in her place, It was an endless fight for dominance between the youkai and his mate. Sesshomaru would see to it that he would be the dominate mate in this relationship.

And indeed… Serinay did resist… she ran. She ran as fast as her feet would permit her to. Serinay could hear Sesshomaru coming up behind her, his feet barely touching the ground as he chased after her. The miko's legs pumped harder. Serinay came to a halt in a clearing in the forest. She listened closely. Only the sound of birds chirping filled her ears.

"Whe… Where is he," she said aloud.

Nothing, but dead silence could be heard.

_Wait where did the birds go…_

The miko didn't get to finish her thought as Sesshomaru came crashing down on top of her. She hit the forest floor with a loud thud. Serinay glanced into Sesshomaru's eyes. They were red. The miko became struggle under the youkai's weight.

"Release me at once you insufferable dog," Serinay screamed. The youkai lord's sensitive ears twitched in irritation. In one swift flick of the wrist, Sesshomaru back handed the miko across her face.

"How dare you insult me you ungrateful wench," Sesshomaru growled, "I could have easily taken your life yet I spared you and this is how you repay me? I would think you humans had some sense of gratitude."

Serinay's cheek burned bright red from the impact and her eyes began to water over. That was the final straw. She had, had enough. Using what little bit of her miko power she had left Serinay created an anti-demon barrier. Its power ripping Sesshomaru from on top of her and throwing him ten feet into a tree. The youkai lord stood to his feet, his eyes glowing red.

"I am not your whore, Sesshomaru-sama. I am Serinay Kawasaki, the only remaining descendant of the Kawasaki clan and I will not yield to some over grown, pampered dog," Serinay replied slowly standing to her feet, "Prepare yourself for this will be the last battle that you shall fight."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You greatly amuse me, onna. But it is not I who shall fall in this battle. The fight for dominance shall be my victory and mine alone." With those last words Sesshomaru transformed into his true form. Now there stood a great white dog in Sesshomaru's place.

"Now see and feel the true power of a full blood youkai," Sesshomaru ran toward Serinay's barrier. The miko watched in fear as the dog youkai forced his way half through her barrier. Serinay reached for her Dragon sword.

"Oh, majestic, lord of the seas, protect your servant… protect your daughter." The priestess' sword glowed an eerie blue. The light consumed the miko as the barrier gave way to Sesshomaru. The demon lord came to an halt at what stood before him. Serinay's attire had changed to that of royalty. She wore a blue and white kimono. A blue obi was wrapped tightly around her stomach. Her once auburn hair turned snow white and her icy blue eyes glowed brightly. But the thing the caught Sesshomaru's eye the most was that wings had sprouted from her back. She was absolutely breathtaking. If Miruko had been there he would be running up to her now to ask her to bare his children.

"What matter of magic is this, onna?" Sesshomaru questioned. His tail swished back and forth.

"**This is no magic, Sesshomaru-sama. You are not the only one to can take on another form. There are things you are yet to come unto understanding about me," Serinay replied. **

"It doesn't matter. Magic or not you will perish just as the others have that I have fought before you", Sesshomaru bared his teeth, "Enough of this. Let us begin."

Sesshomaru's released his poison into the atmosphere. Before the deadly gas could reach Serinay she through up a barrier. In an instant everything around them died. The once full grown trees were now decayed and bare. The grass and moss that covered the forest floor became black crust. All the flowers had withered away and any creatures that had been unfortunate to be around the miko and youkai were now sent to the underworld. A barren waste land surrounded them both. A perfect battle field.

The earth shook underneath each step the great youkai dog took his mouth oozing with his drool. Sesshomaru's crimson eyes focused in on the priestess. He swiped one of his claws at her. Serinay easily evaded the attack with her sword. Metal met claw has they sung at each other, each one aiming for a vital point on their opponent's body. Using his tail, Sesshomaru swatted at the miko. She jumped over the youkai's tail and aimed for his shoulder.

A loud growl erupted from Sesshomaru's chest. She had hit her target. Soon the youkai lord's white fur turned a light pink as his blood surfaced.

"You'll pay for that wench," Sesshomaru growled dangerously. With that last word Sesshomaru leapt toward Serinay his claws spread forward. Serinay gasped as one of his claws caught her left wing. It would much more difficult for her to maneuver around him with her left wing injured. Both parties paused for a minute. Crimson red eyes reflected icy blue ones. Sesshomaru took a quick glance at his shoulder. More blood was pouring out of the wound now. Serinay grasped her left wing. Her blood covered her hand. The wind picked up just a little bit blowing the miko's hair.

"Let us being again," Serinay stated coldly. Sesshomaru nodded his head and leapt toward the miko once more.

"Tears of ice!"

Sesshomaru never saw that attack coming. Thousands of sharp ice sickles rained down onto the youkai lord piercing his flesh. Quickly Sesshomaru maneuvered his tail so that it slammed the miko into a nearby tree. She broke right through it from the force Sesshomaru had put. Sesshomaru's ears twitched slightly as he heard the sound of a bone breaking. Serinay stood amongst the debris holding her side. One of her ribs had cracked making it harder for her to breathe.

"Had enough onna or shall we continue?", the youkai lord sneered.

Serinay answered the youkai's question when a thick layer of ice covered the miko's sword. She lashed the sword aiming it at Sesshomaru. A freezing blast of wind and ice came flying toward the youkai lord. The blast knocked him ten feet back into a group of trees. Sesshomaru's entire body ached as he slowly stood to his feet. Serinay's ice blast had frozen everything it touched and Sesshomaru could feel the grasp of hypothermia consume him. His vision became blurry and he could barely stand.

That blast had taken a lot of him and the youkai lord transformed into his original state as he fell toward the snow covered ground. Serinay slowly flew toward the fallen lord. She too had drained up all her energy and had unwillingly transformed back into her original state.

All was calm now that the snow had cleared. The wind picked up once more blowing Sesshomaru's long sliver mane. His armor was cracked and blood covered his robe. Serinay was also covered in blood and her kimono was ripped to shreds. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. They had returned to their normal color. Icy blue eyes gazed into golden yellow ones. This was it. She had done it. She had beaten him and loosed herself from his hold.

Serinay raised her sword high above her head but before the final blow came down Sesshomaru sent his energy whip flying toward the priestess. Serinay fell backward as the whip scorched her flesh. Sesshomaru stood to his feet just as the miko stood to hers. Both enemies starred each other and suddenly a sharps pain shot through Serinay's body. An arrow had pierced her shoulder. Sesshomaru quickly turned in the direction in which the arrow was shot. The youkai looked only to find that he and the miko had been completely surrounded by soldiers.

"You foolish humans. Have you come to die?", Sesshomaru growled. He was not too happy that the pesky humans had interrupted his fight with the onna. "I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and today all of you shall perish." With that said Sesshomaru jumped into the crowd of humans slashing his claws in all directions. In an instant those who had been hit fell to their knees dead.

"ATTACK!", a solider yelled and arrows came in from all directions aimed at Serinay and Sesshomaru. Without even realizing it they backed up into each other. Back to back the youkai and the miko stood.

"I call a temporary truce until these medaling humans are dealt with," Sesshomaru spoke over his shoulder to the miko. Serinay shook her head.

"Agreed," she replied as she sliced a solider in half.

The miko and the youkai fought their way out of the center and onto the outskirts of the battle. Sword and claw worked together to keep their owners alive. As they fought a solider came up from behind Serinay and tired to stab her. However before the contact between metal and flesh could be met Sesshomaru jumped in the way. He had saw the solider out from the corner of is eye and before he could stop himself Sesshomaru found himself standing between the miko and the solider and a sword through his stomach.

Serinay starred in horror as she watched the sword penetrate Sesshomaru. She quickly killed the solider and ran toward Sesshomaru. His blood gushed from the wound.

"Pull it out", he growled into her ear. Serinay nodded and held the youkai still as she removed the sword. Again another solider tried a sneak attack, but Sesshomaru saw him and pushed Serinay out the way before the solider could male it to her. His claws slashed through the solider. Serinay watched as Sesshomaru fell to his knees after killing the solider. There were too many of them and they moved in and surrounded the youkai and the miko. Serinay knelt at Sesshomaru's side glaring at the soldiers that crowded around them.

"Surrender Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and you will not lose your life this day," a commander yelled. Sesshomaru glared up at the human.

"This Sesshomaru does not yield to those who are beneath him", as all Sesshomaru could manage to get out.

"Fine have it your way," the commander replied. "Capture and bring him with us."

The soldiers moved in and surrounded Serinay and Sesshomaru. The priestess stood to her feet.

"You cannot have him. I wont let you take him!", she yelled as the soldiers came closer. Serinay picked up her sword, "You will have to go through me first for Sesshomaru death will come by my hands alone."

Sesshomaru watched as Serinay fought off the soldiers her sword slashing left and right. However there were just too many. Five soldiers picked Sesshomaru up and began to carry him away. The youkai lord has lost to much blood and was not able to defend himself.

"No! Let him go!", Serinay yelled as she raced toward the soldiers carrying Sesshomaru away. More soldiers came blocking her way toward the youkai lord. She watched in horror as they carried him away. His image growing smaller and smaller as they headed carried him east.

"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!"

Author Notes: Well that's the end of chapter six. I like this ending way better than the first. Evil cliffie huh? I don't like them either but I had to stop somewhere or else chapter six would have overlapped into chapter seven. Don't worry though I'll work extra hard to get chapter seven written so that I can type it and get it posted up. I'm so excited that I cant wait to start writing chapter seven. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry because there's more to come. yawn Im sleepy sleepy sleepy yawn I think it's past my bedtime passes out

Hiei comes in and picks me up Im going to go put the onna to bed but Im sure she would say something along lines of "Well until next update… JA NE " pulls out katana and points it at readers Don't you dare mention that to ANYONE got that!

Readers: shake heads yes

Hiei: Good puts katana away Hn, ja ne carries off a snoring me


End file.
